It's Only Snow
It's Only Snow is the ninth episode of the sixth season and the one hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the series. In this episode, Thomas encounters trouble in the snow with his faulty snowplough. Plot It was winter on the Island of Sodor and the engines don't mind the weather because they love this time of the year, especially when the stations look festive due to the decorations. There is plenty of work with passengers and parcels to be delivered, no matter the weather. At Knapford, Edward tells the other engines that his driver said that there is more snow on the way. James, in an angry mood, says that they'll soon be wearing their snowploughs, and Henry asks Thomas if he'll be enjoying it. Thomas, also in an angry mood, tells them that he never will like it because he hates wearing his snowplough. That night, the wind was blowing and the snow is falling heavily. In the morning,' '''Thomas has to take a Christmas Tree to the mountain village with Toby, and is very angry when he has to wear his old snowplough. The Fat Controller assures him that everyone needs to wear a snowplough during the winter. On the way to the village, Thomas' snowplough runs into' 'a rock on the track. It flies off to the side, and destroys a water tower. Thomas' driver doesn't think they can continue, but Thomas is determined to reach the station. He pushes the snow away as hard as he can, and soon reaches the village where the villagers are very pleased with their tree. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (''cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Salty (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Maithwaite * Lower Tidmouth * The Windmill * Callan * Ballahoo * Brendam Docks (deleted scene) * Tidmouth Bay (mentioned on poster) Gallery It'sOnlySnowUStitlecard.png|US title card It'sOnlySnowJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card It'sOnlySnowWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card It'sOnlySnowSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card It'sOnlySnow.JPG It'sOnlySnow1.png It'sOnlySnow2.png It'sOnlySnow3.png It'sOnlySnow4.png It'sOnlySnow5.png It'sOnlySnow6.png It'sOnlySnow7.png It'sOnlySnow8.png It'sOnlySnow9.png It'sOnlySnow10.png It'sOnlySnow11.png It'sOnlySnow12.png It'sOnlySnow13.png It'sOnlySnow14.png It'sOnlySnow15.png It'sOnlySnow16.png It'sOnlySnow17.png It'sOnlySnow18.png It'sOnlySnow19.png It'sOnlySnow20.png It'sOnlySnow21.png It'sOnlySnow22.png It'sOnlySnow23.png It'sOnlySnow24.png It'sOnlySnow25.png It'sOnlySnow26.png It'sOnlySnow27.png It'sOnlySnow28.png It'sOnlySnow29.png It'sOnlySnow30.png It'sOnlySnow31.png It'sOnlySnow32.png It'sOnlySnow33.png It'sOnlySnow34.png It'sOnlySnow35.png It'sOnlySnow36.png It'sOnlySnow37.png It'sOnlySnow38.png It'sOnlySnow39.png It'sOnlySnow40.png It'sOnlySnow41.png It'sOnlySnow42.png It'sOnlySnow43.png It'sOnlySnow44.png It'sOnlySnow45.png It'sOnlySnow46.png It'sOnlySnow47.png It'sOnlySnow48.png It'sOnlySnow49.png It'sOnlySnow50.png It'sOnlySnow51.png It'sOnlySnow52.png It'sOnlySnow53.png It'sOnlySnow54.png It'sOnlySnow55.png It'sOnlySnow56.png It'sOnlySnow57.png It'sOnlySnow58.png It'sOnlySnow59.png It'sOnlySnow60.png It'sOnlySnow61.png It'sOnlySnow62.png It'sOnlySnow63.png It'sOnlySnow64.png It'sOnlySnow65.png It'sOnlySnow66.png It'sOnlySnow67.png It'sOnlySnow68.png It'sOnlySnow69.png It'sOnlySnow70.png It'sOnlySnow71.jpg|James and Henry at Lower Tidmouth in a deleted scene It'sOnlySnow72.jpg It'sOnlySnow73.png It'sOnlySnow74.png It'sOnlySnow75.jpg|Deleted scene It'sOnlySnow76.jpg|A deleted scene of Thomas fetching the Christmas tree from Brendam It'sOnlySnow77.jpg|Deleted scene It'sOnlySnow78.png It'sOnlySnow79.PNG It'sOnlySnow80.jpg It'sOnlySnow81.jpg It'sOnlySnow82.jpg It'sOnlySnow83.jpg It'sOnlySnow84.jpg It'sOnlySnow85.jpg It'sOnlySnow86.jpg It'sOnlySnow87.jpg It'sOnlySnow88.jpg It'sOnlySnow89.jpg It'sOnlySnow90.jpg It'sOnlySnow91.jpg Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2002 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:A Bad Day For Harold And Other Thomas Adventures (2003, US) Category:A Bad Day For Harold And Other Thomas Adventures (February 25, 2003) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (2005, US) Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (October 4, 2005) Full